<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good day by Tomarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563678">Good day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarrow/pseuds/Tomarrow'>Tomarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Graduate School, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarrow/pseuds/Tomarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый хороший день, самый последний школьный день.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Под песню The Click Five - Good day.</p><p>Писалась работа в 2013 и тогда же была выложена на ФБ. С тех пор в ней ничего не изменилось, сюда выкладываю просто чтобы было, кек</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тридцатое мая, семь утра. Многие тинейджеры 17-18 лет сейчас нежатся в своих мягких, нежных постелях. Впрочем, как и наша героиня. Точнее  нежилась до оглушительного крика собственной матери:</p><p>-Нарутооо, живо вставай, даттебане! В последний школьный день опоздаешь, убью!- Кушина, такая Кушина. Как всегда прямолинейна и страшна, хотя точнее сказать взволнована, ведь сегодня ее дочь вступает во взрослую, музыкальную жизнь. Последние уроки по тридцать минут, аттестация и в конце дня долгожданный выпускной, а затем поступление в лучший музыкальный колледж. Оплату которого, конечно же, обеспечит отец . Но об этом позже, вернемся в комнату Наруто.</p><p>В яркой, солнечного цвета, комнате на не менее яркой кровати нежилась длинноволосая блондинка, с головой окунувшись в оранжевое одеяло в лисичку. Из-под этого одеяла к прикроватной тумбе потянулась тонкая рука с аккуратным черно-оранжевым маникюром.<br/>Нажав на синюю кнопочку на бумбоксе, девушка откинула одеяло. Заиграла ее любимая песня Good Day.</p><p>
  <i>I woke up early in my hotel room, <br/>Wait for my alarm to go. <br/>I think about the things I`ve gotta do – <br/>Damn, my mind is gonna blow! </i>
</p><p>Звучит приятный мужской голос, Наруто резко залилась румянцем и улыбнулась собственным мыслям. Вскочив с кровати, она быстро побежала в сторону ванной. Сбросив пижаму, блондинка зашла под горячие струи.</p><p>
  <i>I`m thinking out, about what's ahead – <br/>Maybe I`ll just stay in bed? <br/>Cause it`s no fun to be the one going out of my head, <br/>So I tell it to myself again</i>
</p><p>Обернувшись в полотенце, Наруто стала чистить зубы. Закончив с водными процедурами, девушка занялась волосами. Аккуратно завив кончики, блонди принялась за выбор образа на сегодня.</p><p>
  <i>You`re looking for something you can`t find , <br/>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind! <br/>There`s always something in your way - <br/>What can you say? <br/>You`re gonna have good day.</i>
</p><p>За увлекательным занятием Наруто даже не заменила, как начала петь. Мелодичный голос разливался по дому Намикадзе.  Родители ,сидящие на кухне, лишь улыбнулись.</p><p>- Она так счастлива.- все еще улыбаясь, сказал Минато.</p><p>- Конечно счастлива! Сегодня ИХ первое выступление, даттебане!- выкрикнула Кушина.<br/>Минато на это лишь рассмеялся, его жена такая милая когда волнуется.</p><p>Тем временем Наруто остервенело рылась в шкафу. «Да что это такое, даттебае! У меня совсем нет одежды!»- корила себя девушка, пока не наткнулась на фиолетовую коробочку, с надписью «В случае НН»(п\а:Нечего Надеть). Открыв коробку девушки радостно заверещала.</p><p>
  <i>I quit my job about a week ago <br/>Now I`m going strong on <br/>Lexapro Doctor says I`m doing fine. <br/>Told them that I need sometime, <br/>I`m thinking out about what's ahead.</i>
</p><p>Там был кожаный комбинезон, похожий многие носили в детстве, оранжевая майка и кожаные байкерские перчатки.<br/>Одев все это, Наруто стала думать какую прическу сделать. Примеряв различные варианты, девушка то и дело заправляла столь ненавистную и жутко короткую, по мнению Наруто, челку. Оставив все как есть, девушка прихватила сумку с вещами для выпускного, чехол с гитарой( которую она ласково называла Курама) и самое важное на данный момент- заколку.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe I`ll just stay in bed? <br/>Cause its no fun to be the one going out of my head, <br/>So I tell it to myself again</i>
</p><p>Чмокнув родителей и поблагодарив маму, Наруто выбежала на улицу и услышала истошный крик Кушины:</p><p>- А как же завтрак, даттебане!<br/>-Ахахаха, опоздаю- убьешь!- выкрикнула на бегу Наруто.</p><p>
  <i>You`re looking for something you can`t find , <br/>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind! <br/>There`s always something in your way - <br/>What can you say? <br/>You`re gonna have good day.</i>
</p><p>Аттестация. На сцену вызвали Намикадзе Наруто, как самую лучшую ученицу выпуска, и попросили сказать речь:</p><p>- Честно сказать,- начала Намикадзе,- с речью я не особо заморачивалась, я ее попросту не подготовила.- Директор поперхнулась воздухом от такого заявления. А из зала кто-то выкрикнул:</p><p>-Что же ты говорить будешь, добе!</p><p>- Заткнись, Саске-теме и дослушай!- огрызнулась Наруто,- Я просто хочу сказать, что бы следовали по своему пути, который выбрали вы сами. Ведь на вас может многое повлиять: родители, обстоятельства и даже вы сами. И что бы этого не случилось вы должны делать все, что бы исполнить все свои планы, свою мечту. Кто-то хочет быть футболистом, кто-то художником и вы не должны отступаться от своей мечты.- Наруто собралась продолжить, но ее снова перебил Саске-теме:</p><p>- Кем же ты, уссуратонкачи, хочешь стать?    </p><p>- Веди себя прилично, теме, и не обзывайся,- поучительно выдала Наруто, чем ошарашила всех,- а стать я хочу профессиональной гитаристкой и певицей, и я от своих слов не отступлюсь, даттебае! Это мой путь! На этом все.- Закончила блонди.</p><p>
  <i>Jostling about I couldn`t lose, <br/>I realized that its the only thing I knew. <br/>I`m freaking out about what's ahead - <br/>Maybe I`ll just stay in bed?</i>
</p><p>Выпускной. На сцене выступает школьная группа The Click Five . Умопомрачительный черноволосый солист и безбашенная блондинистая гитаристка, производили больший фурор нежели другие участники группы. Прыгая, танцуя и просто бесясь на сцене.<br/>С лиц капал пот, настолько жарким было выступление.</p><p>
  <i>Cause its no fun to be the one going out of my head, <br/>So I tell it to myself, <br/>Tell it to myself, <br/>Tell it to myself again</i>
</p><p>Девчонки верещали при каждом слове брюнета, а парни присвистывали при каждом движении бедрами блондинки. Но тем было откровенно все равно на визги и на свисты.</p><p>Они смотрели только друг другу в глаза и читали там самые разные эмоции, от счастья до сумасшествия, от восхищения до любви.</p><p><i>You`re looking for something you can`t find , <br/>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind! <br/>There`s always something in your way.</i> </p><p>Звуки гитары прекратились, и Саске с Наруто медленно подходили друг к другу.<br/>Вновь зазвучала гитара, а вместе с ней мощный женский голос. Они запели дуэтом.</p><p>
  <i>You`re looking for something you can`t find , <br/>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind! <br/>There`s always something in your way - <br/>What can you say?</i>
</p><p>Пара так и стояла до конца песни, друг перед другом. Она играла на гитаре, он держал микрофон. Оба пели, вкладывая в песню душу. Последний припев.</p><p>
  <i>You`re looking for something you can`t find , <br/>If you give it up, you`ll lose your mind! <br/>There`s always something in your way - <br/>What can you say? <br/>You`re gonna have good day, <br/>You`re gonna have good day, <br/>You`re gonna have good day.</i>
</p><p>Гитара замолчала, также как и исполнители. Они все еще смотрят глаза в глаза. Саске, не обращая внимание на людей в зале, целует Наруто. Та отвечает на поцелуй, но вспоминая где они смущается и отталкивает Учиху. Парень лишь рассмеялся и чмокнул девушку в щеку. Спустившись со сцены, пара наткнулась на разъяренный взгляд Минато, который подошел к Саске и загробным голосом произнес:</p><p>- Если сделаешь ей больно, я оторву тебе голову.</p><p>Учиха поежился от такого заявления, а Наруто лишь улыбнулась. Она то уверена что больно не будет. В этот день она во многом стала уверена. В этот хороший день.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>